Mitral regurgitation (MR) makes up 35% of the observed cases of native valve diseases. The treatment for mitral regurgitation is controversial and depends on the extent of the diseased tissue and the expertise of the surgeon. Even though mitral valve repair is preferable to replacement in many patients because it brings better heart functions with less risk of infection, blood clots and stroke, the surgical procedure may take longer, has steeper learning curve and often requires extensive surgical skill on the part of the surgeon. As a result, only high volume heart centers have the necessary skills to routinely perform mitral valve repairs. Heart valve replacement remains a ‘gold standard’ in the treatment of many heart valve diseases but suffers from the risks of open chest surgery complications such as infections and blood clot, which could severely compromise the recovery and survival rates of patients.
In summary, for most patients suffering from valvular heart diseases such as mitral regurgitation (MR) and and other heart diseases such as stenosis, heart valve replacement remains the only option for the alleviation of symptoms. However, the surgical approach is associated with substantial operative mortality rates in high risk patients. As a result, a less invasive and a safer approach to heart valve replacements may be required.